París
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Dicen que cuando, en un barco por el río Sena, dos enamorados se besan bajo del puente Alejandro III de París, su amor durará para siempre... Porque es París, el rey del amor.


**¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot… subí otro hace poco, pero finalmente no pasó mi veredicto y decidí borrarlo y volver a corregir, pero en su lugar apareció en mi mente éste que más o menos cumple mis expectativas. Seguro que os sorprendo y todo.**

**Sólo añado que Digimon no me pertenece, sólo utilizo a sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro y, por suerte, sin responsabilidades legales xD.**

**¡A leer!**

PARIS

Lo que más le gustaba de París, sin duda, era aquella aura bohemia que podía respirarse en cada esquina. Sus edificios señoriales le daban aquel aspecto de ciudad elegante y aristocrática por la cual era tan única e increíble.

Aquel día era uno de finales de primavera en el cual comenzaban a notarse los primeros soplos del verano caluroso que solía hacer en la capital francesa. El Sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, haciéndole adivinar la proximidad del mediodía, y sus cálidos rayos se proyectaban contra su piel dándole una sensación de profundo bienestar.

Frente a él, se elevaba la imponente y original torre Eiffel con su arquitectura de hierro, símbolo por excelencia de París. Pudo ver desde donde se encontraba, a sus pies, una marea negra perfectamente alineada en cuatro colas dirigidas hacia cada uno de los cuatro pilares. Se echó a reír. Siempre sería uno de los lugares más visitados de toda Francia.

De pronto, dejó de contemplar ensimismado el gran monumento y se giró hacia la otra dirección. Se encontraba tumbado cuan largo era sobre el césped de los jardines del Campo de Marte dejando pasar las horas en las que debería estar en clase. Pero hacía un día tan soleado que hasta él había considerado un delito quedarse en el aula encerrado.

Volvió su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario de la vista de la torre Eiffel para contemplar a una chica que se encontraba junto a él, tumbada bocarriba en una posición relajada tomando el Sol. Llevaba unas grandes gafas de sol que le cubrían parte del rostro y no parecía haberse dado cuenta tampoco de su movimiento.

Sonrió ante lo que se le acababa de ocurrir e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se levantó sigilosamente para acercarse a ella y asustarla. Ya, su cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque cuando de repente oyó:

- Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo movimiento, Takeru.

El chico se quedó en la misma posición que precedía su ataque totalmente en shock. La chica se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedar sentada mientras se quitaba las gafas y miraba divertida a los ojos azules del chico que le devolvían una mirada de desconcierto.

- No pongas esa cara. Siempre que estoy desprevenida, tratas de asustarme o matarme a cosquillas. Ya conozco todos tus movimientos.

Él, entonces, desistió de su propósito y se sentó al lado de ella. Se quedaron mirando a su alrededor. Varias personas se encontraban cerca de ellos sentados disfrutando del buen tiempo. Era muy agradable pasar el rato de esa manera.

De repente, la chica se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde habían dejado sus bicicletas aparcadas. Tras un breve periodo de búsqueda en su mochila, sacó algo envuelto en papel de aluminio y se reunió con él, que la miraba curioso:

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Algo para comer- contestó ella sonriendo- ¿no tienes hambre?

Él entonces asintió y ella le mostró un par de crepes enrolladas de mermelada. Al verlas, el chico abrió un montón los ojos por la sorpresa y dijo emocionado:

- ¡Crepes! ¡Qué ricas!

- Como siempre que venimos aquí, quieres comerlas y los puestos de aquí son tan caros…- empezó a decir ella mirándole cómo tomaba uno.

Se pusieron a comer y él sentía una explosión de sabores en su lengua que le hizo sentirse más completo que antes. Sabía que las había hecho ella y por eso estaban tan buenas. Mientras comía, se paró a contemplar a su compañera.

Catherine de la Fountaine era su mejor amiga desde hacía dos años y sentía que cada vez su amistad era mucho más estrecha.

Recordó cuando la conoció. Él acababa de llegar de Tokio y se sentía totalmente perdido en medio de la facultad sin saber qué hacer ni adónde dirigirse. Se recordaba a sí mismo mirando de un lado a otro como un idiota con la esperanza de encontrar él solo la solución de sus problemas. Pero no fue así.

Así que, derrotado, hizo de tripas corazón y decidió preguntarle a la primera persona que se cruzase en su camino. Se había dado la vuelta y se había encontrado con ella de frente que, caminando despreocupada, no se había percatado de su presencia.

Por lo que su cercanía repentina la sorprendió en primer momento y le miró con los ojos como platos:

- ¡Perdón!- se apresuró a contestar él avergonzado- no quería asustarte.

- No pasa nada- contestó ella con una sonrisa cordial- ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Sí, la verdad es que sí- contestó él con una sonrisa cómplice- ¿sabrías decirme dónde se encuentra el aula de Lengua Francesa?

- ¿Filología Francesa de primero?- preguntó ella, al ver que él asentía, sonrió y añadió- ¡Voy para allá en ese momento! Yo también soy de primero.

- ¿En serio?- contestó él sintiéndose aliviado- ¡menos mal!

- Ya te digo- dijo Catherine y añadió- mi nombre es Catherine de la Fountaine.

- Takaishi Takeru- se presentó él también extendiendo la mano.

Pero ella, en lugar de estrecharle la mano, se acercó a él y depositó dos besos en cada mejilla suya. Pero al separarse y ver la cara de desconcierto, preguntó:

- ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Te incomodé?

- Bueno… es que soy japonés y no somos muy dados a ese tipo de saludos…

- ¡Lo siento!- se apresuró a disculparse otra vez- No quería ser maleducada.

Entonces él, se inclinó hasta alcanzar su altura y también le dio dos besos. Se le había olvidado que en Europa eran mucho menos formales que en Japón:

- ¡Perdóname tú a mí! Tengo que adaptarme a vuestras costumbres- dijo él sonriendo un poco avergonzado.

Ella había sonreído y después de terminar de presentarse, los dos se encaminaron a la búsqueda del aula…

Cuando Takeru volvió de sus recuerdos, se encontró con los ojos azules de su amiga mirándole extrañada. Él agitó la cabeza para despejarse y dijo sonriendo:

- Me estaba acordando de cuando nos conocimos y tú me diste dos besos, ¿te acuerdas?

- Sí…- dijo ella bajando los ojos avergonzada- no había pasado mayor vergüenza en toda mi vida… Ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que fueses japonés aunque tu nombre si lo pareciese…

Los dos se echaron a reír y terminaron de comer. Catherine, al notar que el calor ascendía, decidió atar sus rizos rubios en una larga coleta para eliminar un poco del calor que ya sentía. Takeru la vio atarse el pelo sin prestarle atención y sonrió de forma traviesa. Esa era su oportunidad.

Con un rápido movimiento, se lanzó sobre su amiga arrojándola junto a él al césped iniciando sobre su cuerpo una guerra de cosquillas. Ella gritaba y se retorcía intentando zafarse de él, pero no tenía ningún éxito.

Él disfrutaba esos momentos. A pesar de que aún era un poco reacio al contacto tan íntimo que tenían los franceses con los demás, con ella no era así. Le divertía meterse con ella y después de tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos, había tomado suficiente confianza con ella para tomarse esas libertades que jamás se hubiera tomado en su país. Le hacía sentirse adaptado a sus costumbres.

Finalmente, Catherine había dejado de pelear con él por el cansancio y él se quedó también quieto, cansado por el esfuerzo. Ella respiraba más rápido por el esfuerzo de reírse y él mismo también lo sentía.

Ya se iba a apartar de ella para sentarse correctamente en el suelo, cuando de repente ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Catherine alzó su rostro y unió sus labios con los de él en un inesperado y dulce beso.

No sabría bien explicar si se debió a la sorpresa del momento o por qué razón, pero no se apartó en un primer momento e incluso empezó a corresponder de una forma un poco torpe. Ella pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más y besó aún más sus labios incitándole a hacerlo más profundo.

Pero de pronto, él abrió los ojos y, al darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó de Catherine como si quemase. Ella, aún atontada por el momento, le miraba incrédula y sonrojada ligeramente.

- ¡Lo siento! Fue algo que no pude evitar…

- ¿Por qué, Catherine?- preguntó él confuso.

- Es que…- comenzó a decir ella temblando ligeramente por el nerviosismo que sentía- yo… ¡Te quiero, Takeru! Y no sé… el verte tan cerca pudo conmigo… y luego tú me correspondiste…

Takeru la miraba incrédulo. ¿Le quería? ¿Qué significaba eso? Posó sus ojos fijándose más en ella y al no ver broma ni mentira en sus ojos, se asustó aún más. Notó algo removerse en su interior que no le gustaba nada. ¿Por qué, Catherine?

- Yo… no sé qué decir- acertó a decir evitando mirarla en ese momento.

- No sé…- empezó a decir ella encontrando más interesante en ese momento la hierba que tenía entre sus dedos- estaría bien que me dijeras que sientes lo mismo por mí…

- Catherine- comenzó a decir él sintiéndose realmente mal con la situación- sabes que no puede ser…

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella repentinamente alterada.

- Ya sabes por qué- simplemente dijo él.

- ¡Estoy harta!- exclamó ella tan irritada que parecía que se echaría a llorar- ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarla? He tenido que ocultarte esto durante todo este tiempo por ella. ¿Por qué su sombra te impide ver que yo estaré para ti por siempre?

- Sabes que la quiero Catherine- dijo él tratando de calmar con su tono de voz suave y tranquilo- te lo he dicho muchas veces. No puedo olvidarla, aún guardo la esperanza de poder estar con ella…

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó ella- ¿Tú en París y ella en Tokio? ¡Despierta de una vez, Takeru y mira a tu alrededor! Tú estarás aquí hasta que acabes la carrera y ella no va a poder estar contigo… Pero estoy yo- se arrodilló cerca de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara a los ojos- Takeru, te quiero. Yo sé que si me das una oportunidad, puedo llegar a hacerte tan feliz como ella…

- No puede ser- dijo él apartándose- no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda Catherine… No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella entonces se levantó, tomó las cosas que tenía en el suelo y se acercó a su bicicleta. Takeru se dio cuenta y se levantó también para evitar que se marchase. La alcanzó y la tomó del brazo para evitar cualquier posible escape:

- ¡No te vayas, por favor!

- ¡No, está bien!- dijo ella evitando mirarle- no quieres hacerme daño y prefieres seguir en tu ensueño imposible. ¿Sabes qué te digo? ¡Que te vaya bien! Porque yo no pienso volver a estar cuando vuelvas a hundirte al darte cuenta de que no podrás estar con ella como haces siempre.

Tras decir eso, con un movimiento brusco, se desprendió de su agarre y se montó en la bicicleta para alejarse de allí hasta que Takeru sólo pudo vislumbrar en la lejanía su melena rubia que se movía a cada pedaleo.

* * *

Después de aquella discusión, pasaron dos días y ninguno de los dos se había visto aún ni habían hablado sobre ello. Takeru se encontraba en casa de sus abuelos, con los que vivía en París, mirando desde su cama por la ventana a la gente pasar sin prestarles mucha atención. Sólo los veía porque en ese momento pasaban por su campo de visión, su mente en realidad estaba a años luz de aquellas personas.

No dejaba de pensar en su amiga y en lo que había pasado. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué razón había correspondido a su beso, ni siquiera había pensado en otra persona mientras la besaba. Era consciente de que a la que besaba era a Catherine y no le había disgustado…

Se removió incómodo ante ese recuerdo. No era capaz de olvidar el sabor de sus labios a mermelada de la crepe que se había comido momentos antes, la textura suave y húmeda de su boca… Se recordó a sí mismo pasando una mano por su cabello rubio acariciándolo, algo que se le había pasado por alto que había hecho en ese momento. Había tenido un tacto tan suave y sedoso…

Agitó la cabeza, nervioso. No podía pensar más en ello. No podía hacerse creer a sí mismo que también le gustaba su amiga francesa. A él le gustaba otra persona… ¿o quizá no?

Entonces le vino a la mente la otra parte de su problema. El otro problema que se llamaba Yagami Hikari.

Takeru resopló cansado. Hikari, su ex novia japonesa. ¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarla y seguir con su vida? Catherine tenía razón, había pasado ya tiempo de aquello…

En su mente comenzaron a agolparse recuerdos que era incapaz de rechazar a un lado y aún le afectaban en lo más profundo de su ser habiéndole producido más de una lágrima en los momentos de flaqueza. El recuerdo de su despedida definitiva.

Aparecía ante él una tarde no muy diferente a aquella. Hacía mucho calor y la brisa que provenía del mar era un alivio para aquel bochorno. Pero él apenas prestaba atención al tiempo, otros asuntos se centraban en su mente.

Junto a él se encontraba una chica. Una preciosa chica de dieciocho años más baja que él de pelo castaño y corto, ella le miraba con sus ojos marrones que expresaban todo el pesar de su corazón. Él sentía que si le sostenía más la mirada, le destruiría para siempre.

La abrazó con todo el amor que era capaz de profesarle y ambos se quedaron en silencio intentando aguantar las ganas de echarse a llorar, pero Takeru sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo así.

- Te quiero- fue lo único que sus labios acertaron a pronunciar.

- Y yo…- oyó murmurar a la chica- ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta?

Él no contestó. Sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera empeoraría la situación en la que se encontraban. Simplemente dijo:

- No quiero dejarte…

Ella entonces le miró. Su mirada, aunque triste, expresaba una fuerza y una firmeza que hubiera deseado haber tenido él en ese momento. La oyó hablar:

- Necesito decirte algo… Sé que nosotros tenemos que dejarlo porque es imposible y la distancia destruiría nuestras vidas. Pero Takeru… quiero pedirte algo- al ver que la dejaba continuar, prosiguió- quiero que no te ates a mi recuerdo, quiero que seas feliz y disfrutes tu nueva vida en París, que conozcas a una buena chica, que vuelvas a amar a alguien y la hagas feliz como me has hecho a mí. ¡Prométeme que serás feliz!

Tras decirle aquello, le tomó de la mano y los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como bebiéndose el uno al otro. Entonces Takeru dijo:

- Te lo prometo y quiero que tú me lo prometas también.

- Te prometo que seguiré viviendo e intentaré ser feliz- contestó ella sonriendo- al menos siempre nos quedará la amistad aunque estemos separados.

- No lo dudes- dijo él finalmente apoderándose de sus labios en aquel último beso con el que sellaron todas aquellas promesas.

Sonreía con nostalgia. Takeru se había quedado tumbado en la cama ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos. Una lágrima se había derramado de sus ojos, pero sorprendentemente no se sentía infeliz. No se había dado cuenta, pero había olvidado aquella última promesa que Hikari y él se habían hecho.

Sintió ganas de echarse a reír por la coincidencia, como si Hikari hubiera previsto que algo así podría quebrantarle la cabeza y le diera vía libre para buscar la felicidad lejos de ella. Pero aún así se sentía confuso. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por un lado, estaba el recuerdo imperturbable de Hikari. Hikari, su primer amor, su primera novia, la persona que más feliz le había hecho en su vida. ¿Cómo podría traicionar su recuerdo pasando página con otra persona que no era ella?

Por el otro, Catherine. Su mejor amiga, la persona en la que más confiaba, la chica que más sonrisas bobas le había arrancado en los momentos de flaqueza. ¿Qué era aquella sensación de nerviosismo en la boca del estómago al recordar el sabor de sus labios?

"_Prométeme que serás feliz"_

La voz de Hikari volvió a resonar en su mente haciéndole volver al mismo debate anterior. Sabía que ella tenía razón y que quizá debería darse una oportunidad con Catherine… Pero tenía miedo. Miedo a enamorarse de ella, miedo a perder su amistad, miedo a perderla como perdió a Hikari…

Era el miedo el que le frenaba. El miedo había ocultado lo que había empezado a sentir por su amiga hacía tiempo encadenándole al recuerdo de su ex novia. Porque recordarla le hacía sentir que todo era estable y que nada volvería a entrar en su vida para desordenarle la poca estabilidad emocional que había logrado reunir tras la separación.

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentado, sintiéndose demasiado nervioso para mantener aquella actitud tan relajada. ¿Realmente había llegado a sentir algo más que amistad por la francesa?

Revolvió su mente en busca de algún hecho claro que respondiera sus interrogantes. Pero no sabía por dónde empezar… ¡había tantos recuerdos agradables con ella! Se quedó con la mirada fija a la pared prendado de sus divagaciones… Tanto que rememorar a su lado, tantas risas compartidas, tanta calidez al ver su sonrisa complaciente…

Se encontró a sí mismo evocando a su amiga. Era realmente una chica muy guapa con sus cabellos rubios rizados, sus ojos grandes azules y aquel encanto francés que expulsaba por cada poro de su piel. Tenía una sonrisa conmovedora y cálida que hacía sonreír hasta al más desdichado. Una seguridad en sí misma admirable que chocaba con esa encantadora torpeza muy típica de ella al hablar de más y meter la pata. Era tan sumamente encantadora…

_¿Por qué no intentarlo?_, aquella pregunta le golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y se sintió de pronto con una firmeza que no sabía de dónde había aparecido… _Eso es, ¿por qué no intentarlo?_

Se levantó de golpe de la cama. Tenía que intentarlo, eso era lo que necesitaba saber. Le había prometido a Hikari que él no podría impedimentos a su felicidad y no faltaría a su promesa. Sabía muy bien quién era la persona que le transmitía en ese momento toda la felicidad que necesitaba. Catherine.

Tenía que hablar con ella en ese mismo momento, no podía dejarla escapar. Consultó su reloj, eran las siete y media de la tarde. Se acordó de que Catherine trabajaba por las tardes en una cafetería enfrente de la catedral de Notre Dame y terminaba su turno a las ocho.

Calculó mentalmente el tiempo que tardaría caminando hasta allá, pero se encontraba lejos de allí. Quizá si tomaba la bicicleta llegaría antes.

Con esa resolución en la mente, salió de su habitación y tras una corta despedida a sus abuelos maternos, que se encontraban viendo la televisión, cerró la puerta tras de sí en dirección a las escaleras.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho cuando llegó a los alrededores de la catedral gótica. Vio que a sus puertas se aglomeraban los turistas con sus innumerables cámaras inmortalizando a la magnífica Notre Dame de la que seguramente habían oído hablar más que de ninguna otra.

Pero ésta en ese momento no le llamaba la atención. El lugar que en ese momento acaparaba su atención era una pequeña cafetería situada en una callejuela que daba a la gran plaza donde se hallaba la catedral.

Era pequeña y modesta, pero al encontrarse en un lugar tan estratégico como era aquél, sus precios se salían de su presupuesto como para tomar algo allí. Pero siempre que iba a buscarla cuando era invierno y era demasiado de noche para que fuera ella sola por la calle, solían invitarle a un chocolate caliente que estaba delicioso.

De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe al encontrarse con la imagen de su amiga saliendo del establecimiento. Sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón cuando la vio mirar indiferente la calle sin percatarse de su presencia y se sintió un manojo de nervios. Pero, aún así, respiró largamente y fue hacia ella.

Ella volvió entonces su vista hacia donde él estaba y al verle frunció el ceño. No empezaba con buen pie, aún estaba molesta con él. Pero aún así no se dejó amilanar y siguió caminando hasta llegar donde estaba ella.

Catherine se había parado en medio de la calle y le esperó allí cruzada de brazos. Al menos no se ha ido por otro lado, pensaba el chico dándose ánimos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Takeru?- preguntó ella adelantándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera decir.

- Vine a buscarte…- empezó a decir él intentando no dejarse intimidar por su semblante enfurruñado- necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- preguntó ella enfadada- ¿Qué no te gusto, qué sólo somos amigos, qué no quieres hacerme daño? Ya me sé todo eso…

- ¡Te quiero!- soltó él de repente dejándola totalmente enmudecida.

Él también se quedó sin habla por lo que acababa de decir. ¿Le había dicho que la quería? Vio que ella le miraba fijamente sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Entonces él decidió, por primera vez, dejar que sus sentimientos hablaran por primera vez:

- ¡Tenías razón, Catherine! Estaba viviendo en algo que era imposible y no me había dado cuenta de que tú siempre habías estado ahí, luchando por mí e invadiendo poco a poco mi corazón.- Se acercó a ella y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, siguió hablando- ¡Perdóname! Soy un bobo que no sabe lo que tiene delante. Y me gustaría que perdonases a este idiota ciego y le dieses otra oportunidad para enmendar su error.

Ya lo había dicho. Miró a Catherine, ella sonreía y pudo ver sus ojos azules brillar por una emoción que sentía tan de ella como suya propia. Se sintió de pronto contagiado por aquella felicidad que su amiga expresaba.

Entonces sucedió. Ella dio un paso al frente y unió una vez más sus labios con los de él en un tierno y, al fin, deseado beso que sacó a la luz sentimientos ocultos que ahora flotaban alrededor sin miedo y ni culpa. Takeru se sintió entonces tan feliz que sentía poder echar a volar en cualquier momento y rozar el cielo con sus propias manos. Hacía tiempo que no sentía algo así, no desde Hikari…

Cuando se separaron, Takeru vio a Catherine sonrojarse con una sonrisa bobalicona, pero nunca la había visto tan guapa como en ese momento. Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta:

- Lo intentaremos- oyó que ella decía.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él confuso.

- Esto… lo que tenemos ahora- dijo ella- y si no sale bien, no pasa nada. Yo siempre estaré junto a ti sea de la forma que sea.

- Yo igual…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- será nuestra promesa.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a él quedándose los dos en un silencio agradable y placentero donde no había necesidad de decir nada.

Takeru levantó entonces la cabeza hasta encontrarse con las torres de Notre Dame en su campo de visión. Entonces recordó algo y sonriendo, dijo:

- Me acabo de acordar de algo…- al ver que la chica le miraba intrigada, continuó- cuando me llevaste al crucero por el Sena, me dijiste que si una pareja de enamorados se besaba cuando pasasen bajo el puente Alejandro III su amor sería para siempre.

- Sí…- contestó ella sin saber qué contestar.

- Pues yo te diré otra tradición. Cuando dos enamorados se besen frente a la torre sur de la catedral de Notre Dame, su amor será tan pleno que nada les separará.

- Ni siquiera la cabezonería de uno de los enamorados…- añadió ella entre risas.

Él se unió a la risa y volvió a besarla frente a la torre sur sellando su amor tan difícil de alcanzar y tan maravilloso al haberlo descubierto. Después se marcharon de allí cogidos de la mano dejando atrás la catedral. Takeru entonces miró atrás y tras una sonrisa, volvió la vista a su chica y vio que al final había cumplido su promesa.

"_Prométeme que serás feliz, Takeru"_, la voz de Hikari se perdía lentamente en el fondo de sus recuerdos orgullosa de haber cumplido con su objetivo.

**¡FIN! ¡Ay, qué recuerdos de mi viaje a París! ¡Ojalá me hubiera podido quedar más tiempo para conocer también a un francesito rubio y hacer nacer tradiciones románticas donde los turistas se besen!**

**Lo del puente Alejandro III nos los contaron una vez y no pude resistirme a incluirlo… me parece muy típico de París hablar de amor y tradiciones románticas. Si no habéis ido nunca a París, espero que después de leerme os hayan dado más ganas xD.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí, soy consciente de que pensaréis que le tengo manía al Takari, pero no lo puedo evitar… Amo la idea de Takeru viviendo en Francia y por desgracia, su historia de amor con Hikari no sería posible… Además que, a riesgo de que me califiquéis de rarita, yo siempre preferí a Hikari con Daisuke xD.**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho! ¡Un beso a todos!**


End file.
